


Let It Flow

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [90]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Do I really have to say what this song is a parody of?After all she's been through, Alice won't let herself be bound by what her creator wants any longer.(For greater effect, imagine that she's manipulating ink as she sings, and that at one point, she removes the twisted half of her face--actually a mask.)





	Let It Flow

Black and white on the pages tonight.  
Not a color to be seen.  
A kingdom of ink and voices,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.  
The Searchers howling,  
Like this pain so deep inside.  
Couldn't make the cut,  
Heaven knows I tried.

Don't ever sin, don't let them see,  
Be the angel you always have to be.  
His glory days were long ago  
Now it's my show!

Let it flow, let it flow,  
Won't stand aside any more.  
Let it flow, let it flow,  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care  
What Joey Drew will say!  
Now all eyes on me!  
I don't need a voice actress anyway.

So what if I'm not perfect?  
Forget the demon's taint!  
This ugly mask means nothing,  
'Cause a good girl I ain't!

Now I perform to heart's delight,  
Sing and dance in the limelight!  
You seek a star! Well, look and see  
It's me!

Let it flow, let it flow,  
The ink won't let you run away!  
Let it flow, let it flow,  
I'll never fade away!  
Here I stand,  
I'm here to stay  
Now all eyes on me...

Drew tried to turn the page, but in the black he drowned!  
He tried to cut us out, but now the ink is pouring down!  
I will not be ignored, won't go back to the past!  
Bendy has had his turn. The spotlight's mine at last!

Let it flow, let it flow,  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it flow, let it flow,  
That perfect angel's gone!  
Here I stand:  
I take center stage...  
Now all eyes on me!  
I don't need a voice actress anyway.


End file.
